


Trying His Best

by PaulaMcG



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Concerts, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Music, Queen (Band) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: Some songs by one of Lily's favourite bands marked moments Sirius would not forget.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Trying His Best

**Author's Note:**

> I think that this year, too, there'll be only a single fill by me [at the Three Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=10093376#cmt10093376). This piece is based on the prompt _Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Queen songs_ by RavenLilyRose, and on what I've written about the Marauders and Queen before, for instance in [More and More Exciting Muggle Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722010).

When James mentioned the phrase Killer Queen written with flourishes under Evans's name in her Charms book, Sirius guessed it referred to some more exciting Muggle music than what they'd heard before.

A couple of years later he was trying his best to focus on the band while he wanted to strangle Peter only for pushing between him and his Moony in the crowd, and when peeking around to feast his eyes on the face he was dying to touch, he saw tears of anger run down the cheeks, as Moony was singing along about having been had and been made to castrate his human pride. 

Finally, on that very last night before he learnt who the traitor was, he used the fresh single to fill the silence in the flat he doubted the two of them could bear sharing much longer under all the pressure, and they ended up dancing in a tight embrace so as to give love one more chance.

**Author's Note:**

> The Queen songs referred to are Killer Queen (of course) from 1974, Flick of the Wrist, also from 1974 and performed in the free concert given by Queen in Hyde Park on the 18th of September 1976, and Under Pressure, released on the 26th of October 1981.


End file.
